The MultiVersal Journey of A Nerd
by Anti-Villain
Summary: Samuel Finesse is an ordinary Nerd. Or he was, until he woke up in a world he thought to be a work of fiction. Soon he finds himself traveling from fictional world to fictional world, gaining new friends, new powers and new enemies. Rated T to be safe.


Author's notes: So this is my first attempt at a fanfic, fueled by my boredom. It will follow a teenager by the name of Samuel Finesse as he is forced through various fictional universes, picking up allies, powers and even enemies as he goes on.

If he seems kind of Sue-ish, let's just say that that's not accidental…

**BEGINNING **

**Chapter 1: I Don't BELIEVE IT!**

The calm of sleep surrounded the teenage boy, blissfully smiling in the great happiness of the dream that surrounded his thoughts. He dreamed he was part of the fictional world of Kingdom Hearts, fighting off hordes of heartless with a keyblade suspiciously alike Oblivion. The boy's name was Samuel Finesse, and he was a self-admitting nerd.

His appearance wasn't particularly special. He had messy dark-blond hair that touched his collar, his green eyes didn't ever seem to stare through or even at you at times and he was about average size, maybe taller.

He had been playing videogames since before he can remember, living the lives of those he considered better then himself through the various controllers he had held in his lifetime. Along with that, he had gotten into anime not too long ago followed by forum role-playing. His life was, in a word, boring.

But this was about change, he was about to enter worlds that he had become to enjoy through the various mediums that he took part in. He didn't know this of course, in fact he was totally and utterly oblivious to the fact that right now he was in a fictional world.

He awoke, to see the clear sky behind the beautiful leaves of the trees in a large forest. He felt his head, feeling rather drowsy and being confused as to why exactly he was outside, a place he dared to go only when he was forced to.

Samuel stood up and brushed he dirt off the back his blue pyjama bottoms, and then proceeded to look around.

As far as he could tell, he wasn't in the English town of Chippenham anymore or at least no part he had bothered to go before.

"Hello?" He called out to his surroundings, feeling cold from the absence of a top. A few moments passed before he called out again, this time louder. Yet still, no answer came.

Or at least, no voice answered. He suddenly realized that he was flat on the ground, his face pushed into the dew-tipped grass on the ground by an unknown assailant. "Jesus Christ!" Samuel cried out in a mix of confusion and surprise. "Who the hell are you, what do you want from me?"

"… Who am I?" Said a male voice Samuel recognized from somewhere, but was unable to pin-point where exactly. "That is a question for you, not me. So tell me, who are you?"

Samuel thought for a moment, should he really tell this person who he was. That decision was made for him when he felt cold, sharp steel against his neck. "S-Samuel Finesse! My name's Samuel Finesse! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded with desperation, fearing for his life.

"I won't, if you tell me why exactly you are here? Are you a spy? Your clothes are… Different. Wait… Why are you in pyjamas?" The assailant questioned, now confused himself.

"Because last thing I remember, I was in bed! About to fall asleep! Just don't hurt me OK? I'm telling the truth!" Samuel shouted, panicking. The assailant stood up to let Samuel do the same and look at him.

"What the frak? What the FRAK?" Standing right in front of Samuel, was Kakashi Hatake. A character of whom he recognized from the fictional world of Naruto. Suddenly, Samuel wanted to lie down again.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Kakashi wondered, not showing much care in his tone.

"You! You don't exist! You're Kakashi Hatake! From Naruto!" Samuel replied, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

Kakashi scratched his head. "How do you know my name? Oh wait yeah, I forgot I was kinda famous… But what do you mean I don't exist? If someone told you that, it's not true. As you can see."

"No I mean… Wait. Are we in a forest near… I can't believe I'm saying this… Konohagakure? The Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Samuel asked, not believing what he was saying.

Kakashi lazily nodded, as Samuel fainted in front of him.

***Break***

Samuel woke up in a bed, an uncomfy one at that, hoping that what he remembered was a dream. As he opened his eyes, his fears were confirmed. In front of him, sat Tsunade.

"Finally awake?" She said, obviously mocking him. "You've been asleep for a day. Kakashi tells me that he found you in the forest, I originally suspected you of spying but…" Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Well, oddly enough, you chakra… It's, well, developing as if you were a newborn... There's no way you could possibly be any threat. Now, tell me, where are you from."

Suddenly, against his will, Samuel began to explain everything he knew. "And that's all I know! Wait, why did I just tell you that?"

Tsunade chuckled before she told him. "I had someone place a seal on your tongue, until it's taken off you can't tell a lie. So, back to what you were saying… You're insane. There's no way this entire world is a work of fiction. But then again…"

Tsunade placed her hand on Samuel's forehead as a pale green light emitted from him. "I can't sense anything wrong with your mind…"

"That's because there's nothing wrong! I promise you, I'm not insane!"

"No, you're just stupid." Tsunade remarked, making Samuel back down.

"Wait… Before you said that I had… Chakra?" Samuel said, suddenly realizing as he thought on what she said.

"Uh… Yeah, otherwise you'd be dead. It's nothing to boast about either, it's the same as a newborn's." Tsunade explained, wondering why the boy seemed so confused.

"That's not possible, where I come from, my world… There's no such thing as Chakra. So I can't have any." Samuel stated, confidently.

"Then this further proves your idiocy then!" Tsunade patted Samuel on the forehead. "Rest for a bit, we'll sort more out tomorrow."

Samuel shook his head. "I've rested enough… I don't know why, but I feel… Alive!" He jumped out of bed, filled with energy. "I feel like I could take on the world!"

Tsunade grabbed his leg and let him fall on to the bed with a loud thud. "No, you can't. Right now there are a few problems going on in the village, you'll just confuse things more… If Naruto found out you were here."

Samuel sat back up and looked out the window at Konohagakure, half exited that he was in the Naruto-verse. While Naruto wasn't his favourite anime, he found Naruto himself to be rather annoying and the less said about Sasuke the better, he had been following it.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden indescribable pain in his left eye. He cried out loud as he felt blood stream from it uncontrollably. He began to slip into unconsciousness, let go of his eye and fell down onto the bed, leaving a confused Tsunade staring at his left eye with disbelief. "That's… Impossible. Get Kakashi now!" Was the last thing Samuel heard before the darkness completely consumed him.

***Break***

Floating in darkness, Samuel was suddenly alone and vulnerable. He looked around, left and right, but could find nothing but utter unending blackness. "Hello?" He called out, pleading for some company. His greatest enemy could have appeared, but what he saw was much worse.

A white line outlined the shape of a body in the darkness, walking closer to Samuel with an aura of mystery. Samuel tried to move back, but felt he couldn't. "Hello Gary." Said a voice, coming from the direction of the outline. "I'm The Author." With those mere five words 'The Author' had already managed to intimidate Samuel. It wasn't hard though, it could have said anything and the white outline would still scare most men. Something about was just… Sinister.

"My names not Gary…" Was all Samuel could mutter.

"Oh, I think you'll find it is… Your new powers are awakening. Remember what I am about to tell you. Remember the oath of the left eye."

After those words were said, light pierced the darkness and 'The Author' began to disappear. "Oh, and do us all a favour and kill that Jerkass Sue."

"What?" Samuel said, suddenly finding himself in a sleeping bag located in a tent. "Where?"

"Shush." A voice went. "Calm down."

Samuel looked at the source of the voice, he recognized her as Hinata Hyūga. He looked around, noticing a bandage around his left eye which led to him suddenly realizing something. "Crap. Tell me. Is Tsunade unconscious?"

"Yeah. What? How did you know?"

"Tell me where Sakura, Lee, the uh… One with the dog and the other one have gone!"

"You mean Kiba and Sai? Um… The Land of Iron." Hinata said, obviously intimidated.

"Point me in the direction of the Land of Iron."

Hinata paused for a moment then pointed in its direction. "Wh-Why?"

"Because I'm going to go there, and beat the shit into Sasuke Uchiha." Samuel said, not meaning to, but the seal was still on his tongue. "Good day" Samuel said as he rushed out the tent. "Oh and by the way you're the cutest girl in this world and you should ask Naruto to be your boyfriend because… Well you're just damn awesome and you should get whatever you want." He ran off, leaving the blushing and confused Hinata on her own. He popped his head back in. "Alternatively, if he says no become a lesbian! In fact, screw plan A, just be a lesbian!"

"Wha?" Hinata said as Samuel suddenly disappeared again.

"Sorry!" _Dammed truth seal…_

He sped off in the direction Hinata pointed, his own face turning bright red. _If this plan works, I owe myself an actually decent computer…_

***Break***_  
><em>

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other standing on water, out of breath and both injured, Sasuke more so.

"We have a bond!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"We HAD a bond! Revenge is all I want now!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Revenge will lead to death!" Naruto shouted back even louder.

"No shit Sherlock!" Shouted a new voice, coming from the trees. Samuel jumped out of the trees and landing on the edge of a cliff looking down at the pair, while also noticing Kakashi and Sakura in the background. _Just as I suspected… This episode._

Kakashi shouted up at him. "How did you get here?"

"I don't fuck-ing knoooooooooooooow!" Samuel said, almost crying from the confusion overheating his brain.

"I don't care who you are… I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted at Samuel.

Samuel looked down at the water, thinking that what he was about to do was crazy. He took a deep breath and jumped onto the water below. He landed on it with finesse, as if he was a master Ninja of the Naruto-verse. "I… I did it! I did it!"

Kakashi looked at him, confused. "That's impossible…"

Samuel smiled an evil smile as he look at Sasuke and pointed at him. "I am going to kick your Emo Jerkass Sue… Um… Arse!"

Samuel took the combat position that Ryu off street fighter used. "Be warned… I know Street Fighter."

"What?" Everyone else said in unison.

"It's a ga- Oh it doesn't matter!" Samuel said, still in his stance, jumping slightly.

"You look like an idiot..." Naruto said.

"What do you mean it's not awesome? But…!" Samuel stopped and placed his head in his hands. "Whatever… All that's important is that I'm going to beat up Sasuke."

"I don't even know who you are!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Oh but Sasuke… I know you… I know you too well." Samuel said, remembering of a time once passed in which he saw Sasuke x Naruto Yaoi. He shuddered, then charged at Sasuke with his fist held behind him.

Sasuke merely stepped to the side and tripped him up, making him land flat on his face and into the water at great speed. He stood up, shaking. Kakashi shouted out to him. "Take off your bandage!"

Samuel looked at him and nodded. He felt where he could peal it off and did as he was told. Suddenly, his sight improved drastically. He could see details that he would of easily missed before.

"What the hell?" Everyone but Kakashi said.

Kakashi nodded. "It seems you have somehow developed the Sharingan… This is up to you. Naruto… No… None of us can kill him. We just can't…" Kakashi looked at the water below.

"Why? He's a fucking twat! Ugh… Whatever…" Samuel resumed the combat position of Ryu. _I can win this now… I know his weakness…_

"The Uchihas suck each other's cocks in hell!" Samuel shouted at Sasuke, in order to enrage him.

"How dare you insult the mighty Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted and charged at Samuel, pulling out his sword and aiming to cut him in half.

Samuel dodged to the side, using his newfound power of the Sharingan, then spin kicked Sasuke in the back of the head.

Sasuke stumbled forward already weakened by a battle with Naruto, who was at this point too tired to intervene. He composed himself again and attempted the same tactic, only this time aiming for Samuel's legs.

Samuel jumped on top of Sasuke, sending him into the water. "This is for killing people!" Samuel stepped off and picked Sasuke up, who had dropped his sword.

"This is for seeking revenge!" He threw him into the side of the cliff with great strength, sending dust everywhere. _Holy shit… When did I get so strong?_

Sasuke dropped from the side of the cliff back into the water, floating.

Samuel ran up to him as fast as he could then jumped and front flipped, his right leg sticking out. "This is for being a Jerkass Sue!"

Sasuke was sent deeper down, and then appeared at the surface of the water again further away.

Samuel ran up to him again. "And worst of all…" He grabbed Sasuke off the floor and threw him towards where he originally was, running after him. "This is for…" Samuel grabbed his sword and jumped in front of Sasuke with the sword pointed at him. "Being YAOI BAIT!"

Sasuke was impaled and they both flew down under the water. A few moments passed when both of them emerged, blood coming from the large wound in Sasuke. Samuel stood up victorious. "I always wanted a sword… I'll take yours." He took the sheath off of Sasuke's dead body and placed it at his side, suddenly realizing he was still in his pyjamas. "Wow… I look like an idiot…"

Naruto stared at the scene before him. "S-S-Sasuke!" He shouted, sounding constipated.

***Break***

Naruto sat in the snow, clutching Sasuke's dead body in his hands and crying. Next to him Sakura stood, trying and failing to contain her sadness. Next to a tree stood a shivering Samuel, Kakashi standing just behind him. "I guess they hate me now." Samuel said, not really caring.

Kakashi nodded. "Are you really surprised…? Tsunade told me about what you said, right now it does make sense. Maybe in your world we are fictional, but to us this is real. You understand?"

Samuel nodded. "I understand. But you do know that things will be better now that he's dead."

Kakashi sighed. "It is the sad truth. He had gone too far. I failed as his Sensei, I should of made sure he didn't fall to evil…"

Samuel turned to look at him. "Don't blame yourself. Some people, such as Sasuke, will always turn to evil though…"

Kakashi looked at Samuel. "About that eye, any idea how you got it?"

Samuel shook his head. "No idea, all I remember is that great pain… Wait! After I fell unconscious there was a… Something. It called itself 'The Author'. It said something about remembering 'the oath of the left eye'. Do you think tha-"

Kakashi put his hand in front of Samuel's mouth. "This 'something'… Was it completely black with a white outline?"

Samuel stepped back, confused. "Yeah, how do you know?"

Kakashi pointed behind Samuel, who turned around to see The Author waving at him. "Hello Gary."

"That's not my name!" Samuel said, irritated.

The Author shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Either way, well done. You did that favor for me! You killed him!"

Samuel remembered what it said before. "You meant Sasuke? Wow… I didn't realize…"

The Author nodded. "Well, that's enough of the Naruto-verse. Time for you and Kakashi to GO BEYOND THIS DIMENSION!" With that, the world around Samuel and Kakashi turned into complete darkness.

Eventually, the darkness disappeared to reveal a large desert, spanning infinitely in all directions. "Great." Samuel remarked, begrudgingly. "In the middle of the desert and I STILL have my pyjamas on!"

The pair stared up to see an unfamiliar sky, a huge sun unlike anything they'd ever seen before. "Any idea where we are? If that person sent you to our world then maybe he's sent us both to another universe."

Samuel shook his head. "There are loads of fictional universes with deserts or what looks like them, I could name a few… Jak and Daxter… Star Wars… Trigun…" He heard a strange sound, like something was landing, and turned around to see the source. "That however… I do know. Kakashi, get ready, we're about to meet a badass… Maybe even three."

**END**

Author's notes: So there we go, first chapter. Any feedback would be great. If this gets any interest I'll continue it, which I'll be glad to do. I had much fun writing this.


End file.
